Proud of Your Boy
by xStarXStruckx
Summary: Percy always wanted to make his mom proud. Pre PJO. Oneshot Challenge: Week 2.


**Author's Note: I decided to enter this contest to step out of my comfort zone a little. I actually had an idea similar to this but once I saw the challenge I switched it up a bit!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or the song Proud of Your Boy!**

**Play List: Proud of Your Boy by Alan Menkin/Clay Aiken. I recommend you listen to it before, after or while you read this. Just go to youtube and type 'Proud of Your Boy demo' and it should be the first or second one to appear. If you like Clay Aiken search his name along with the song. **

_Okay, I agree…  
That I've been one rotten kid  
Some son, some pride and some joy  
But I'll get over these lousin' up  
Messin' up, screwin' up times…_

* * *

A nine year old Percy Jackson sat in between the cushions on his leather couch. He squeezed his two hands together and watched as his knuckles turned white. He slowly let go of them and took a deep breath. Out of the corner of his eye he could see one of his two awards framed on the wall. _Percy Jackson: Participation_.

Participation. That's what the other award said as well. They were both small pieces of paper that he had earned in early elementary. Of course, that was all he had ever gotten. Participation awards. Not like the other kids who would come home to a trophy cabinet filled with either spelling bee ribbons or soccer bobble head trophies.

Sometimes, Percy couldn't help but think that wasn't fair. Sometimes, he wished he was a different person. A person who would always succeed and enjoy life. But then he'd take a moment and think about all of the positives in his life. There weren't that many, but they made it all worthwhile. What other mother can make any food blue, anyway?

"Honey?" Sally walked into the living room holding two glasses, each filled with blue lemonade. Percy's only response was nodding his head and accepting the lemonade. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Percy took a sip from the glass before placing it on the coffee table.

"We both know that's not true. You can tell me," she placed her glass down before sitting and wrapping an arm around Percy.

He paused for a moment. "Look." His finger pointed to the two framed pieces of paper on the wall.

"Your awards? What's wrong with that?" She smiled at the memory of her little boy coming home with them a year ago.

"Everything!" Percy stood up. "I don't even think they count as awards! The only thing they say is 'thanks for coming today; we felt so bad you didn't win anything that we decided to just give you a piece of paper that says participation'. Cause that's all I do Mom, _participate_."

Her eyes narrowed. "Percy, what are you getting at?"

"Everybody else has so many other trophies and ribbons. I don't care about the actual item, but the fact that they won it. What have I won?" Before his mother could respond he answered, "Nothing."

"Winning awards doesn't mean you're better than anyone else! I don't want you to think like that, Percy."

He sighed. "That's not only it, Mom. They get good grades, and don't fail everything like I do!"

"I know all that school stuff is hard for you, honey. Believe me, I understand, getting good grades is a struggle-"

"No, you don't," Percy bit back a tear and kept going. "What have I ever done to make you proud?"

Hey eyes softened. "Oh, Percy, you have!"

"I haven't! I've got ADHD _and_ dyslexia! I'm stupid."

"Do not say that. You are not in any way stupid."

"But I am," he can't stop the tears from starting to fall. "You know it, too. When you talk to other moms, you have nothing to brag about. I haven't done anything special."

She sighed, and suddenly wished she could tell him everything. "You may have not _done_ anything special, but you _are_ special. More than you know."

He wiped a tear from his face and waited for his mother to keep going.

"You don't understand now, and you won't for awhile. Percy, you are so special, more than you could ever imagine. You're everything I've always wanted. And one day, you're going to do something amazing. Something that I can brag to the whole _world_ about."

Percy scoffs and wants to believe what his mother says, even though he knows it's not possible. But he goes along with it anyways. "One day, I'm going to be better. I'm going to do something that'll help everyone. You'll be proud of me."

She smiles and pulls her son into a bug hug before whispering, "I already am."

…_Someday and soon  
I'll make you proud of your boy  
Though I can't make myself taller  
or smarter or handsome or wise_

___I'll do my best, what else can I do?..._

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hoped you enjoyed it and the song as well! The very first time I heard the song I teared up, because it's amazing. It gave me the inspiration to write this! Reviews would be appreciated.**

**xoxo**

**xStarXStruckx**


End file.
